


violet like christmas eve

by SchmokSchmok



Series: Perogiveric [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Off Screen Death, Other, [slaps top of fic] this badboy can fit so many unhealthy coping mechanisms, nobody dies in this story
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Roger und Oliver treffen sich an Cedrics Grab.fällt irgendwo ins selbe universum wieviolet like day+violet like night
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Oliver Wood, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Roger Davies/Cedric Diggory, Roger Davies/Oliver Wood
Series: Perogiveric [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601362





	violet like christmas eve

**Author's Note:**

> _Come on drink up  
>  I'm giving you another shot  
> don't think we've had enough  
> We're filling this up to the top_  
> [[#_2141](https://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=278838#t278838)]
> 
> **CN: Alkoholkonsum (als Bewältigungsmechanismus), Depression (angedeutet), PTSD (angedeutet), Rauchen, Tod (referenziert)**

Es gibt Dinge im Leben eines jungen Menschen, die er allein bewältigen muss; Dinge, die er nur im Schoße der Familie erledigen kann; Dinge, für die er einen besten Freund braucht; und Dinge, die er weder mit Familie noch Freunden tun kann, wofür er sich also einen beliebigen Freund oder Fremden suchen muss, weil er allein eben doch nicht damit klarkommt.

Roger Davies und Oliver Wood sind keine Freunde. Sie kennen sich vom Quidditch, bei dem sie in gegnerischen Mannschaften spielen und sich eigentlich niemals miteinander unterhalten, es sei denn sie geben sich auf dem Spielfeld die Hand, schauen sich für einen kleinen, agonalen Moment in die Augen und sprechen ihre Namen aus, als wäre es eine tatsächliche Begrüßung.

Sie kennen sich also im Prinzip nicht und wissen auch nicht wirklich etwas miteinander anzufangen. (Vielleicht hätten sie sich miteinander angefreundet, wenn sie sich unter anderen Umständen kennengelernt hätten. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie bemerkt, dass sie unglaublich vieles gemeinsam haben. Und auf jeden Fall hätten sie viel zu viele Gedanken aneinander verschwendet, ohne auszusprechen, dass sie sich irgendwie wünschen, etwas Anderes zu sein als Freunde.)

Aber nach Diggorys Tod ändert sich etwas zwischen ihnen, als sie eines Tages zeitgleich vor seinem Grab stehen und sich anschweigen, weil sie sich ja eigentlich gar nicht kennen. (Es ist schon einige Jahre her, dass sie Cedric verloren haben. Ziemlich genau vier Jahre und ein paar Monate. Aber es tut immer noch genau so sehr weh wie am Tag, als sie von seinem Tod erfuhren. Weil sie nicht in der Lage dazu sind, abzuschließen. Weil da niemand ist, um _Mach‘s gut_ zu sagen; und _Da oben sehen wir uns wieder_. Da ist nur Schmerz und Trauer. Und vielleicht auch Bedauern.)

Es ist ein stürmischer Tag im Dezember gewesen, ganz knapp vor Weihnachten. Roger ist eigentlich auf dem Weg zu seinen Eltern gewesen und Oliver zu Percy Weasley. Keiner von ihnen hatte geplant, hier zu landen; keiner hatte gewusst, dass sie sich hier treffen würden, und vermutlich wären sie beide schnurstracks zu ihren zuvor ausgesuchten Zielorten gewandert, wenn sie nur davon gewusst hätten.

Aber als Oliver bei Cedrics Grab ankommt, ist es bereits zu spät, weil Roger auf dem nassen, matschigen Boden sitzt, den Mantel voller Spritzer und Flecken, und in eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey starrt, als lägen in ihr die Antworten auf all die Fragen, die sich über die Jahre in ihnen beiden angesammelt haben.

Oliver zögert einen Moment und entschließt sich dann dafür, sich nicht hinzusetzen, sondern neben Roger stehen zu bleiben. Seine Haare tropfen vom Regen und seine Schuhe sind außen ebenfalls nass. Der Schlamm, durch den er gewatet ist, schmatzt leise und Roger schreckt aus seinem tranceartigen Zustand.

»Was willst Du hier?«, spuckt er aus und jeder kann an seiner Stimme hören, dass er nicht mit der noch vollen Feuerwhiskey-Flasche angefangen hat, zu trinken. Oliver zündet sich eine filterlose Zigarette an (ihr wisst es, _Ungarisches Drachenkraut_ , etwas Anderes _raucht er doch nicht_ ) und stößt den Rauch in die ach so kalte Winterluft.

»Du bist nicht der einzige Mensch, der das Recht hat, hier zu trauern«, erwidert Oliver, während er auf den Grabstein starrt, auf dem in großen Buchstaben CEDRIC DIGGORY steht und zwei Daten, die viel zu nah einander sind. (Er will nicht daran denken, dass Cedric gerade einmal siebzehn geworden ist und _Du weißt schon wer_ persönlich ihn umgebracht hat. Roger denkt auch nicht daran; dafür dreht die Welt sich viel zu schön.)

Schließlich (es vergeht bis dahin bestimmt eine halbe Stunde, in der sie nicht sprechen oder sich ansehen oder überhaupt verlauten lassen, dass sie sich in irgendeiner Weise wahrnehmen) setzt Oliver sich doch zu Roger, weil der Regen sich mit seiner Trauer vermischt und ihn an seinen Schultern immer weiter nach unten zieht.

Er hockt sich hin und fällt die letzten paar Zentimeter wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden, sodass der Matsch spritzt und Rogers Seite, Schulter und Rücken trifft. Aber der reagiert nicht.

Oliver zieht seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Jackentasche und schwingt ihn, während er ein paar Worte murmelt. Roger bemerkt ihn noch immer nicht und fährt stattdessen mit seinem Daumen langsam und träge über den Hals seiner Flasche.

Er erschrickt, als Oliver ihm ein Shotglas unter die Nase hält, dann greift er einfach danach, ohne groß nachzudenken. (Er ist so und so schon viel zu spät dran, jetzt ist es auch egal, was noch passieren wird.)

»Gib‘ her«, knurrt Oliver und nimmt Roger den Whiskey aus der Hand, mit dem er die beiden Gläser bis unter den Rand füllt; dann hebt er sein eigenes Glas hoch und sagt: »Auf Cedric!« Dann stößt er es so heftig gegen Rogers, dass Whiskey über seine und Rogers Hand schwappt, und kippt den Shot dann nach hinten. (Oliver trinkt eigentlich nicht, weil Percy es nicht möchte, und weil sie sich ja _beide einig sind_ , dass Olivers Gesundheit nicht noch mehr zu leiden braucht, als sie es ohnehin schon tut.)

»Warum tust Du das?« Rogers Stimme klingt so unangenehm rau, als wäre _er_ bereits bei seiner fünften Zigarette, dabei hat er nur im Schnee gesessen und gesoffen. (Oliver möchte ihn nicht verurteilen, ganz gewiss nicht, dafür hat er selbst viel zu sehr das Bedürfnis, sich selbst zu medikamentieren, bis es nicht mehr wehtut. Das sollte es schließlich irgendwann, oder nicht?) »Warum lässt Du mich nicht einfach hier allein?«

»Das tut nichts zur Sache.« Oliver schüttelt es noch immer leicht von der Hitze in seinem Magen, aber er versucht es sich nicht allzu sehr anmerken zu lassen, nicht, dass es einen großen Unterschied machen würde. Roger kann sowieso nicht darauf achten, worauf Oliver reagiert und worauf nicht. (Roger wäre froh darüber, wenn er nur einen Moment nicht an Cedric denken müsste. Wenn er sich kurz zu Oliver umdrehen und mit ihm anstoßen könnte; vielleicht ein, zwei Worte mit ihm wechseln könnte; vielleicht wäre dann alles einfacher.)

»Vielleicht bin ich _auch_ allein«, gesteht Oliver nach dem zehnten oder elften oder vielleicht auch vielzuvielten Shot ein und lacht gequält auf. »All die anderen, die um ihn trauern? Die haben jemanden, mit dem sie Geschichten über ihn austauschen können. _Oh, ja! Und das eine Mal, als wir alle im Eberkopf waren, obwohl schon Ausgangssperre war? Und Cedric uns gefunden, aber trotzdem nicht verpfiffen hat? Man, war das ein Spaß!_ oder vielleicht _Einmal hatte ich ein Doppeldate mit ihm und dieser einen aus Ravenclaw, die Hübsche! Die beiden waren wirklich ein Traumpaar!_ « Er macht eine Pause und kippt noch einen Shot. »Und was soll ich denn bitte sagen? _Oh, und manchmal, wenn eines unserer Spiel besonders spannend war, haben wir danach in der Umkleide rumgemacht._ Daran will sich keiner erinnern, außer mir weiß es sowieso niemand. – Warum also in Wunden bohren, die nur ich habe?«

Roger horcht auf, sein Kopf schnellt so heftig herum, dass einer seiner Nackenwirbel knackt und Schneeregen fällt aus seinen Haaren direkt in sein Gesicht und rinnt in kleinen Wassertropfen seine Wangen und Nase hinab.

»Du hast _was_?«, stößt er aus und ihm fällt das kleine Glas aus der Hand, von dem er nicht einmal wirklich bewusst wahrgenommen hat, dass er es in der Hand hält. (Er sollte sich nicht so plötzlich ernüchtert fühlen, nur weil er erfährt, dass er nicht der einzige ist, der je soweit mit Cedric gegangen ist. Sie haben miteinander geredet, bevor das Ganze angefangen hat. Cedric hat ihm gesagt, dass er sich keine Beziehung von ihm erwarten dürfe; nicht dass Roger dies getan hätte. Cedric hat ihm auch gesagt, dass es hier nicht um romantische Gefühle ginge; nicht dass Roger dies gehofft hätte. Cedric hat immer wieder betont, dass nur wichtig sei, was Roger sich wünsche, und wenn er wolle, würden sie sofort hiermit aufhören; nicht, dass Roger jemals ihren Umgang miteinander kritisiert hätte. – Roger hat eigentlich immer gewusst, dass das zwischen ihnen nichts Ernstes gewesen ist. Aber von _Oliver Wood_ zu hören, dass er in derselben Beziehung zu Cedric stand, tut irgendwie doch weh, weil Cedric seine Beziehungen nicht vor sich hergetragen hat. Roger hat nie wirklich _gesehen_ , dass er nicht der einzige ist. Und das ist irgendwie nett gewesen.)

»Tu‘ nicht so.« Oliver starrt geradeaus auf den Grabstein (an dessen Inschrift sich noch immer nichts verändert hat) und fährt sich mit der einen Hand über sein nasses, kaltes Gesicht. »Ich weiß, dass ihr auch was miteinander hattet. Cedric hat es mir erzählt.« Er seufzt und kippt noch einmal einen Shot, obwohl sein Magen sich schon dreht, sich die Konsonanten nicht mehr so fest anfühlen und sein linkes Auge tränt, _was bestimmt nicht davon kommt, dass er Cedric so sehr vermisst_. »Es ist okay.« Olivers Stimme bricht ein bisschen, als er seine freie, vom Feuerwhiskey klebrige Hand auf Rogers Knie legt. (Oliver will auch _Du bist nicht allein_ sagen, aber er fühlt sich selbst so einsam, dass er es nicht über sich bringt, es tatsächlich auszusprechen. Und dabei ist er nicht einmal allein; er hat Percy, der zuhause auf ihn wartet und höchstwahrscheinlich bereits für sie gekocht hat. Aber Percy hat nie Cedrics Lippen probiert und vielleicht würde Percy es auch nicht verstehen.)

»Er hat mir nie erzählt, mit wem er noch so … rumgemacht hat«, erwidert Roger, als er endlich seine Sprache wiederfindet. »Wir haben nicht über so was geredet. Eigentlich haben wir generell sehr wenig miteinander geredet.« Roger lächelt ein wenig, als er daran denkt. (Er denkt an verregnete Sommerabende und mit Herbstlaub bedecktes Gras. Er denkt an bestimmte Hände, die sich in seinen Nacken legen und ihn so fest an einen anderen Körper heranziehen, dass ihm das Atmen ein bisschen schwerfällt. Er denkt an gewisperte Komplimente und schmutzige Worte. Er denkt an neckische Berührungen und atemloses Gelächter, nur gedämpft von ihren Lippen.)

»Ich war zu neugierig.« Oliver denkt an Cedrics überraschtes Gesicht und an sein kurzes, peinlich berührtes Schweigen. »Aber er ist immer ehrlich gewesen, ich mochte das. Er hätte schließlich auch ohne Probleme lügen können, weißt Du. Ich hätte niemals herausgefunden, dass Du existierst. – Dass Du in _diesem Kontext_ existierst; wir haben gegeneinander gespielt, natürlich existierst Du.« Er verdreht seine Augen, weil er so unzufrieden mit seiner Wortwahl ist, aber Roger versteht schon, worum es geht, also füllt Oliver noch einmal ihre Gläschen. »Natürlich war es immer seltsam, zu wissen, dass ich nicht der einzige für Cedric war; aber Cedric war auch nie der einzige für mich.« Sie stoßen an, Gläser klirrend. »Wusstest Du, dass ich seit der zweiten Klasse in Percy verliebt bin?« Er lächelt, als er den Feuerwhiskey hinunterstürzt. Roger zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben und stößt ein Prusten aus.

»Percy Weasley?«, fragt er und stiehlt sich seinen Feuerwhiskey zurück. » _Der_ Percy Weasley? Ich meine, nimm‘ mir das nicht übel, aber … _Percy Weasley_? Was ist so besonders an Percy Weasley?« Er setzt die Flasche an seine Lippen und stürzt ein paar große, brennende Schlucke herunter.

»Alles.«

Oliver zündet sich eine Filterlose an und Rogers Lachen erstickt in seiner Kehle. Sie schweigen eine Weile, in der Roger sich nicht traut, noch irgendetwas zu sagen. (Er hat es so lang nicht zugegeben, aber er ist verliebt in Cedric gewesen. Dass das alles so egal für den Rest der Welt gewesen ist, will er irgendwie immer noch nicht glauben.)

»Ich kann verstehen, warum das seltsam wirkt, wir sind nicht unbedingt … zärtlich miteinander.« Oliver kann allerdings nicht verstehen, warum er das alles mit Roger teilt, weil sie doch eigentlich nichts miteinander zu tun haben. Vielleicht ist es der Feuerwhiskey; vielleicht ist es auch nur der Wunsch, sein Gewissen zu erleichtern, weil er sich nie getraut hat, Percy von Cedric zu erzählen.

»Weißt Du, Cedric ist nicht der einzige.« (Er fühlt sich, als würde er immer und immer wieder nur dasselbe sagen. Als wäre wahrlich alles egal, weil er selbst nachher zu jemandem zurückkehrt, der ihn liebt. Und Roger nicht.) »Du musst Dich nicht ewig an ihm festhalten.«

»Ja, ich weiß.«

Roger lächelt und lehnt sich an Olivers Schulter, an der er einmal tief durchatmet und den warmen Geruch der Filterlosen wahrnimmt.

Oliver beugt sich zu ihm und drückt ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Haaransatz. Dann sagt er leise: »Du schaffst das schon. Und jetzt auf, trink aus. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir genug hatten.«

Die Flasche ist bis auf ein Viertel geleert und die letzten Schlucke verschwinden schnell zwischen ihren Lippen. (Und dann verschwindet Olivers Zunge zwischen Rogers Lippen. Aber das ist in Ordnung, weil sie beide betrunken sind. Oder zumindest glaubt Oliver, dass es in Ordnung ist, weil Roger leise in ihre Küsse stöhnt und Oliver nicht daran denkt, wie Percy sich wohl fühlen könnte. – Sie sind im Hier und Jetzt und in Gedanken nur bei Cedric. Und Rogers Finger sind kalt an Olivers Wange.)


End file.
